Gia rising
by theehybrid
Summary: Percy the gang and percys long lost twin brother Kyle try to stop gia from rising and destroying the earth.


**Chapter 1 Discovering the truth**

(Kyles pov)

The bell finally rang it was the end of the day. I went to my locker to grab my stuff. "Hey big bro ready to go?" I heard a voice. I looked and it was my adopted brother Jack and his girlfriend Morgan. Yes i'm adopted my adopted mother says I was a gift from Jacks real father. I looked at Jack black hair,purple eyes,blue jean jacket,black t-shirt and black jeans. I looked at Morgan she has scarlet red hair, blue eyes, a heart shape necklace, black leather jacket, white blouse and a red skirt.

"Yeah lets go" I said throwing on my black leather jacket and black backpack.

"Kyle" Faith said running towards me I ended up picking her up and spinning her ended up giggling and laughing. God I love her laugh I thought as I put her down. "Why weren't you in class with me Faith you're my best friend" I said playfully glaring at her.

"Sorry Ky I was in the principal's office again" she said.

I looked at her brown curly hair with brown eyes,black leather jacket,black shirt and blue jeans. She looks amazing I thought. "Why were you in the principal's office this time?" Cara asked as her and Blaze walked towards us. I looked at Cara blond hair with blue eyes and a black leather jacket with a red v neck with black skinny jeans. I looked at Blaze she has short black hair with red tips and hazel eyes a red zip up hoodie with a black shirt and black cargo pants. "The gangs all here" Jack said while holding hands with Morgan.

I looked at Faith something was coming towards us. "Shit everyone run!" I shouted as I grabbed Faith's hand and ran. "Kyle what's chasing us its not possible" Faith said.

"I know Faith what's chasing us is a chimera it has 3 heads one one of a lion,goat and snake and the tail is a snake" I said as we ran faster.

"What do we do?" Faith asked as we ran I spotted a sharp end stick I picked it up.

"Distract it and i'll sneak up on it and kill it" I said kissing her cheek making her blush then she kept running while I hid on one of the branches.

The chimera was just under the tree I jumped off the tree and landed on its back I grabbed onto the lions neck. It stopped knowing I was on its back, I flipped over it driving the stick into the left eye as I landed I grabbed Faiths hand and began to run towards back to the school. Faith and I heard the chimera howl in pain. "Ky what you did was awesome but its still chasing us" Faith said looking behind us. I looked in front of us there were 3 people running towards us.

I looked at the middle one. He had black hair, sea green jean jacket,blue shirt and blue jeans. I looked to the guy to the left brown hair,brown eyes ,brown skin black leather hoodie with the hood on, black shirt with black jeans. Then I looked to the right and saw a girl blond hair,stormy grey eyes,blue jean jacket,pink shirt and grey jeans. I saw the rest of the gang behind them.

"Kyle i'm Percy this is my best friend Grover and my girlfriend Annabeth"The guy in the middle said. "How do you know my name? Who are you guys?" I asked slightly confused.

"You and Faith will talk after distract the chimera and we will kill it" Annabeth said smiling at us.

I looked at Faith she nodded her head and grabbed my hand and we ran. Percy pen clicked into a sword? How is that possible? I thought to myself.

Faith and I ran and the chimera was chasing us we turned around Annabeth flipped slammed her dagger into the lions other eye it howled in pain. Percy cut the goat and snake head off and then stabbed it in the chest. I looked at Faith I pulled her into my arms "You okay?"I asked looking into her eyes. She smiled at me nodding her head. The gang came "We're fine guys" I said as Cara went to go hug Faith.

"What was that thing and Kyle why aren't you wearing your ring? Mom said to never to take that off" Jack said. I looked at Percy wow he looks exactly like me I thought.

"Ky why aren't you wearing the ring" Faith asked looking at me worriedly.

"Jack you don't know this but your mom and I got into a fight and I got mad I said somethings she did too I threw the ring at her and took off" I said looking at Faith.

Faith came and hugged me "Its okay Ky i'm not mad I didn't know why didnt you tell me this morning?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"Because you were upset this morning with your dad and step mom I didn't want you to worry" I said. "Thats why you smoked 3 cigarettes this morning" Faith said taking my hand and then looked at Percy,Annabeth and Grover. "Well we both did" I said.

"I'm not gonna even get started on how bad it is for you" Annabeth said. Percy and Grover were trying not to laugh.

"Well Faith and I smoke to deal with stress you have no idea what our lives are like anyways we had a deal now start explaining" I said.

"Right well Percy and I are demigods Grover is a stayter" Annabeth said locking her fingers with Percys.

"Demigods exist sweet" Jack said smiling.

"Does that mean were demigods?" Cara asked looking at Annabeth.

"Yes theres a good possibility Kyle do you and Jack both have a ring from Jack's mother?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes we both do Jack show her your ring" I said looking at him. Annabeth examined the ring and gasped. "What is it?" I asked.

"This ring is made by Hephaestus himself its what kept all these monsters away from you all these years so when you threw the ring its part of the reason why the chimera found you" Annabeth explained.

"Percy why do you and I look alike?" I asked him.

"I honestly don't know Ky you look like my twin lets go to camp maybe Chiron has answers" Percy said as we walked to the back of the school there were 5 pegasus waiting for us we all hopped on and flew off.


End file.
